


opinion on their newest video - "Time To Move On"

by propeller



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: + they've done so much for us, M/M, i'm kinda sad that they won't be posting every tuesday anymore but ugh it's okay, they deserve the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propeller/pseuds/propeller
Summary: --so, ethan & grayson just announced that they won't be posting weekly anymore & this is basically a rant about it.tl;dr: i support them wholly but will miss them loads.





	opinion on their newest video - "Time To Move On"

When I got the notification for the video; you won't believe how far my heart sank :( They had joked about ending the channel in their video where they had younger lookalikes of themselves, so I really thought that they'd stop posting all-together. I knew they'd have Shane in their latest video, so was kinda looking forward to the new video anyway - but I definitely didn't expect this.

_That sounded so dramatic, bahaha, ignore that. _

So, I decided to watch the video after all my classes ended - and I was wondering what made them wanting to discontinue their videos, which were something I, and I'm sure all of you, looked forward to every week. In my mind, before I even watched their latest video, I was thinking about what their reasons really could be. As far as I knew; they were living a great life, and they both had each other. Sans a few crazy fan incidents. 

But, when I actually watched the hour-long video - I was so upset for them, and everything they had been through. They mentioned how it would be the last time they shot the intro on that purple-couch (which made me a _little_ teary) but thanked their audience profusely for everything. 

Then, I listened to the discussion they had with Shane. Who knew, these seemingly-constantly-happy boys, were going through so much? Without being able to tell us about any of it, in fear of burdening us with the information? Who knew that they were constantly either filming, or catching a flight to see their hospitalized dad - a process that went on for almost a year? Who knew that they were so limited by their uploading-schedule, that they barely had a social life apart from filming in their depressingly-dark room? Ethan talked about how he didn't like most of the content he uploaded, and how he struggled with the thought of making another video, for another Tuesday, every single week. 

_They mentioned that they couldn't even cry in front of each other - so numbed from trying to pretend to be happy, and keep up with their online-brand/persona. Of them being 'little goofballs'._

The twins mentioned how making videos had stunted their personal growth, _because they couldn't grow with the videos they made over the five years. _

So, to see two of the most genuine people on YouTube - confess to feeling all of this, and then feeling guilty about saying all of this - really resonated with me. It felt so incredibly wrong, that we were out here waiting for every single upload, just for our entertainment, while they were constantly being burdened and burning-out mentally, trying to make us happy.

But, yeah. I really do think they deserve to have time off. Even if it's a month, two months, six months; maybe a year. The twins will hopefully return, and maybe this time they won't have fake smiles - maybe this time they'll have grown and discovered themselves, and be proud of the content that they upload, rather than being limited by it.

When they showed us around their set-room, where they recorded all their videos - I was so? Surprised? Because they had artificial lights, and even scotch tape all over the floors, to show them where they had to sit - where they had to look, and where they had to set the camera. They couldn't do anything spontaneously ; filming wasn't any fun for them anymore.

And it was obvious as to why. They had put all these restrictions on themselves. They deserve _so much better. _These are the same two guys who used to make silly videos on Snapchat, and spend months on the 4oU tour, meeting as many dedicated fans as they possibly could; wanting to give them a fraction of happiness if they could. 

As Shane Dawson said - they were two of the most sweetest people, both in real life, and on camera (apart from their bitch-fights w/ each other) - and Grayson talked about how his life seemed perfect, but he couldn't enjoy any of it. _They couldn't even spend any time with their family, or their mother who was all alone lately._

They're only _19\. _

Does it feel like my five-year-long favourite TV show has ended, only to start with a new season? Definitely. Will I miss the purple couch, and the old background logo? You bet.

One thing is for sure, no matter what they decide to pursue, or how often they upload from now on ~ it's definitely a well-deserved break. I'm definitely supporting them - because they're such a refreshing change from seeing all these other YouTubers who only care about clout, and monetization. They've made all of us so happy - made us look forward to Tuesdays. 

And, as Ethan said -

_"Let's do crazy things because we can, not little things because we have to."_

**Author's Note:**

> all this being said - definitely still kinda sad abt the fact that there won't be any "Dolan Twins Uploaded A New Video" notifs every tuesday. it's kinda bittersweet, but who am i to complain? i wish them the best for the future. they made the past few years so much more better. 
> 
> ALSO - THEY DIDN'T SAY 'PEACE!' AT THE END OF THE VIDEO & IDK WHY IT'S AFFECTING ME MORE THAN IT SHOULD :(


End file.
